Fancying Hermione
by kaykay1307
Summary: Wittle George fancies Hermione. Does she feel the same?


**Fancying Hermione**

"George," Fred hissed yanking his brother out of the way of several students, "stop staring at her."

"I can't help it Freddie. I mean just look at her!" he gestured and they both looked at the girl. Fred did not see anything special in her as she climbed the stairs while talking to her two friends with wide gestures. But apparently, George did as he sighed. "She's beautiful."

Fred shifted uncomfortably. This was their little brother's friend they were talking about.

"Well I wouldn't say beautiful necessarily-"

"She's perfect," he sighed not paying his twin any mind.

"Perfect's a bit of a high expectation don't you thi-"

He was interrupted by his brother running into the Potions room door that someone had left open.

"Bloody Hell!" George shouted rubbing his nose. He, unlike Fred, didn't notice Hermione giggling in his direction. Fred grabbed his brother and quickly pulled him in before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself. He may not agree but if his twin liked Hermione Jean Granger then by golly Fred would help him score a date. First, though they had to make it through Potions class.

They sat down at their separate lab stations.

"Did you get it?" Aubrey, his lab partner and partner in crime, whispered.

Fred blinked at her. "Get what?"

"You forgot all about it didn't you!" She hit him with her book and he winched. "I can't believe you! You promised me!"

"Aubrey! Are you sure you didn't ask George for something?"

"Whatever," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Fred could have sworn he heard her mumble something about 'acid pops', which made sense, as they were her favourite.

"Speaking of which," he leaned over to whisper in her ear so no one else could hear, "I need your help getting George the girl he fancies."

"And who might that be," she whispered back, her lips barely moving as she pretended to read the textbook.

"Granger."

She grinned.

"Aw our wittle George is all grown up and fancies Hermione! How adorable!"

"Miss Jones, detention," Snape drawled and she winched, looking down at her desk. Fred snickered and she looked back at him angry, pushing his shoulder as hard as she could. He just grinned back.

…

"Just do talk to her George," Aubrey said, her head in Fred's lap. She was holding a book above her face, reading, and Fred was waiting for her to drop it on her face. It hadn't happened yet, but he was finding it quite entertaining to watch her read, her lips mouthing every couple of sentences and her eyes darting across the page. Her book had to be the largest one he had ever seen. No wonder she was the brains of their prank group.

"I can't."

She sighed, closed her book, and sat up. Fred frowned as she did so. Now he wouldn't see the book fall. "Why can't you? Because she's a girl. Look I'm a girl and you can talk to me. Now go talk to her before I do something you'll regret."

He looked scared and quickly stood up. They watched as he crossed the room to where she was studying alone. They could just make out his words as he said, "Whenever I think about you, I get heartburn."

Aubrey smacked her face as Hermione stared up at him confused. George was absolutely flustered.

"What?"

"I mean, um well-" He looked back at them desperately and Aubrey grabbed Fred, dragging him up.

"Come on let's go help him."

They were almost there when George gave another sad attempted. "Have you seen my brain? I seem to have misplaced it."

"And what he means by that," Aubrey said coming up on one side of him, "is will you tutor him? He's having some trouble in um, a lot of things?"

"And by that," A grinning Fred said coming up on his twins other side, "she means would you like to Hogsmeade with him this Saturday?"

"Like on a date?" Hermione asked her gaze alternating between the three people. George weakly nodded and she broke out into a grin. "I'd love to!"

Now it was George's turn to grin. "Really? I mean great! I'll see you then!"

Still grinning like an idiot he went to walk out only to trip on the portrait ledge.

**I wrote this in one sitting so if it's short and bad oh well cry me a river. Goodbye.**


End file.
